I Heart Music
by 16vampireprincess16
Summary: When Bella is forced into the unknown world of music, she finds a true love for it that she never suspected and another love that turns out to be an even bigger surprise then the first. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Beautiful girl, Beautiful voice

Beautiful Girl, Beautiful Voice

BPOV

"_So let me get this straight. You want me to take piano lessons?" _

"_Yes that's right."_

"_When I am supposed to be majoring in English?" _

"_Yup." I stared at my English professor with a horrified expression on my face. Why piano. What made him decided to do this all now._

"_Miss. Swan, I know you don't get why I am doing this but try to understand?" Mr. Jones asked. "You love writing, and that's great but you need to widen your horizons. You need to be willing to learn other stuff. You want to write books, and with your talent I am sure you will but you might get other stuff your way. For instance I script for a movie or some one might ask you to write a shot story. You won't be able to do that if you're not comfortable with it." I could tell he was getting frustrated with me. I think I was getting frustrated with me too. I mean why couldn't I just do it, piano isn't that bad. The points he were making were true._

"_Fine I'll go" I murmured. Still not quit sure if I was making the right decision, good points or not I was never that musical._

"_Great, you'll love your music teacher. He is excellent"_

So that's how I got here, standing outside in the cold waiting for this so called excellent piano teacher. I pulled my jacket closer to me. Trying hard not to freeze to death, I'm sure this piano teacher would not be pleased if he came here and found me dead. I started to laugh out loud finding what I said insanely funny even though it wasn't.

"What's so funny" I stopped laughing and turned to the source of the beautiful musical voice that just spoke to me. As I turned I realized his voice wasn't the only thing that was beautiful. His eyes were the bright green of a meadow, just looking at them made me want to get lost in the story they told. I hadn't noticed that I was staring like a drooling idiot till he talked again.

"Ms. Swan is something wrong." I shook my head and took my self out of the little trance to answer him.

"Y-You know my name" this time it was his turn to laugh

"Of course, I'm your piano teacher. Your English professor gave me your name and information when we talk over the phone."

"Oh of course." I could tell that my voice sounded high and squeaky but my head was so clouded that I couldn't fix it at the moment. I just hoped he didn't think I was some lunatic.

"Well sorry to keep you waiting. You're probably really cold. Let's get inside and warm up so we can get started." I had totally forgotten that I was freezing my toes off, and now that he mentioned it I was colder then ever. I let out a long shiver and pulled my jacket closer to me once again. Gorgeous eyes turned around with a look of concern and quickened his pace on opening the door. Once inside and I could feel the heat rising my body temperature, I relaxed a little bi t. I looked around a saw how cozy the music room looked. On the far wall there was a large fireplace with a small fire already going inside it. The walls were a forest green like his eyes and the floor was carpeted with a soft gold color. In the corner was a large grand piano. Gorgeous eyes was already seated on the bench watching me get formularized with the room.

"Hey, I never got your name." In my head it was fine to call him gorgeous eyes but I don't know what he would think if I called him that in person.

"Edward Cullen, but you can just call me Edward Ms. Swan.

"You can call me Bella." I said with a shy smile. I think I am really going to like this guy.

"Ok so when playing the piano you got to use both hands."

"You mean like this."

"Yea sort of, just put this hand two more keys in just like that." We were one hour into class and now that we went over the keys he was showing me how to position my hands.

"Ok, so now that we got that can you tell me what…" just before he could finish his sentence his cell phone buzzed.

"Well times up. I had a great time, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He started to pack up his stuff when I thought of something.

"Do you think you could play a song for me?"

"Sure" he looked down at the keys, thought for a moment and then started to play. At first I didn't recognize it but after a minute I new what it was.

"I love this song." It was Daniel Bedingfield 'If you're not the one'. "I listen to this song all the time. I know all the words"

"Good, then you can sing along."

"Sing no, I can't si…" but it was too late he already started. I listened and he was beautiful.

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today**

**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way**

He stopped for a moment to look at me and I new it was a signal for me to join in. I thought about it for a second and then decided I had nothing to lose.

**If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call**

**If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all**

Our voices twisted together in perfect harmony has we went to the chores. I had never felt more alive. The music got stronger and so did our voices as we sung as one.

**I never know what the future brings **

**But I know you're here with me now**

**We'll make it through but I hope **

**You are the one I share my life with**

We continued to sing finishing the song in a soft whisper as the words left our mouth. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Bella, you sing amazing. Your teacher never told me you had such a beautiful voice." He smiled at me and I could tell that he was truly amazed.

"I didn't even know my self." It was the truth. I had never had the interest to sing before other than in my shower and even then I had never heard my voice sound like that. I slowly stud up and grabbed my coat, throwing it on before stepping out in the cold.

"Why don't you let me walk you to your car." I smiled at him not needing to answer as we set out.

"You know Bella," he said as we stud beside my car. " With you being such a beautiful girl I am not surprised that you have such a beautiful voice" I blushed and he smiled, walking away to his own car. As I got in I thought about the days events and how they came to be, and came to the conclusion that maybe piano wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of twilight **

**A/N: I know I haven't written in a while. Schools been busy and I had a major brain fart. I'll try to write more frequently but at this moment I can't promise it yet but I'll get there. Tis chapter will be short and it switches between characters a lot but not all the chapters will be like this. Please review I need the criticism!**

BPOV

I pulled out of the empty parking lot just as the rain started to fall. It took all my will not to look back. _Come on Bella, you can't think like this you have a boyfriend. One you love..._as soon as that thought passed through my head my phone started to ring and Emmet's name flashed on the screen.

"Hello" I answered.

"Babe where are you. I'm freaking out" shit!

"I'm so sorry, I thought I told you. I have piano classes on Mondays now" in my mind I was hitting myself.

"Piano, you don't even like piano..." I was about to answer when he continued. "...but you can tell me when u gets home. Please tell me next where you plan to go I worry." his soft caring voice brought back all the reasons why I fell in love with him in the first place.

"I won't forget. Now I'm going to pick up dinner, what would you like?"

"What ever you want just hurry home. I love you."

"I love you too."

EPOV

I watched my new student back out of the parking lot before stepping into my car. I leaned back against my seat and pinched the bridge of my nose. Her soft voice still sang in my head. _What are you doing Edward? You just signed for divorce, which is getting messy. You don't want to get into anything your still technically married. _I lifted my head and noticed the time. Shit! I'm late. I backed out of the parking lot and stepped on the petal's drove down the quite road. The rain poured down on my car. Just five minutes away from the house and my phone rings. Tynayas number flashes on the screen.

"Hello" I mumbled, trying to keep my voice pleasant.

"Where are you? You should have been here ten minutes ago" she never understands just assumes.

"I had a class" with a girl I can't get out of my head.

"Fine just get here" with that she hung up the phone. What was I thinking when I decided to marry her.

BPOV

I slowly walked up the stairs to our apartment trying to juggle our dinner as well as my school bag. As I got to the door I started to reach into my purse for my keys when I remembered Emmet was home. I started to bang my foot against the door when it flew open.

"What the hell are you doing" yelled Emmet

"Trying to get you to open the door" I mumbled as I ducked under his arm and into our small home. I heard Emmet chuckle behind me and I smiled.

"You sure do know how to make a lot of noise" he answered. As I set the bags on the counter I felt his strong hands wrap around my waste and his warm lips sent kisses along my neck.

"Mmmm I missed u today" he mumbled while rubbing his head into my shoulder and sighing happily. I felt a smile spread across my face as leaned into his arms. This was home being wrapped up into the arms of the man I loved.

"I missed u too and as much as I want to stay like this I'm really hungry and I'm sure u are to so I need to get us our dinner."

"Ok but I better have u back here later." I turned around and gave him a smile. He knew I loved being in his arms it made me feel so safe.

Later that night as Emmet and i sat on the couch wrapped in each others arms, our dinner cleaned dinner plates on the counter he told me.

"So i need to talk to you about something" Emmet said

"Ok" i laughed "you sound so nervous what is it."

"Well next weekend is thanksgiving and i was hoping we could have dinner at my familys house... together." Now you would think there was no reason to be nervous right. Well your wrong. Emmet and i have only been dating for a few months and i have never been meet his family. he took my silence bad sign and started to ramble.

" i mean we don't have to. i can see that this is a big step and i don't want to scare you or anything" Emmet said. he was so nervous and it was cute.

"Honey shhh i'll go. Im nervous of couse but your so important to me and ur family is apart of you" i said i as i ran my hand up and down his arm to calm his nervs.

"Thanks hun, they can't wait to meet you" he leened down to give me a soft kiss on the lips and we settled back down to watch a movie.


End file.
